


In the Abyss

by captainhurricane



Series: The Captain and the kitten [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, Galra!Keith, M/M, Master/Pet, dark!shiro, ish, night club setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: In here, they are the Captain and Red, his beloved pet.(a series of drabbles focused on the relationship between a darker cyberpunk Shiro and his secret husband slash club pet, Keith.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the first of incredibly self-indulgent porny drabbles

There is a saying in the City. Well, many of them but no other that is as popular as this: to go to the Abyss is to end your innocence. The Abyss is a sex club, a drug cartel, the headquarters for all things shady in the City, ran by the Captain. To some, Captain Shirogane is the enemy, a cold-hearted man with a killer instinct and a prosthetic arm that can shine a hellish light. To some, Captain Shirogane is a philanthropist, rescuer of street kids and in good terms with the City’s meager police force. They know or may not know of the Captain’s past as the most notorious space pirate of all. The Captain no longer flies these days, not that often, but his beloved vessel Starlight is still docked underneath the Abyss. 

 

The Captain keeps pets in the club, humans, Galrans, Alteans, a member of all alien species, all there for a reason. Some of them are indebted to the Captain and his men, some merely live for the attention and the free drinks and drugs being an Abyssinian gives them. None of them are like Red. 

 

None of them could ever be Red. Red is the only one who is exclusive, the only pet Captain himself has taken. Red belongs to the Captain and him alone.

 

Red is a lithe young Galran man, with large violet cat ears and long, long, lithe muscular limbs that he loves to stretch and show off. He’s at the club most days, always nuzzled against his Captain, always with a collar around his gorgeous long neck. Sometimes there is a leash, nonchalantly held between the Captain’s fingers. 

Red invites attention to himself: he’s beautiful, he’s handsome and fiery, his claws not for show. He loves to be watched, he relishes in the attention. He is never to be touched by anyone else but the Captain. 

 

Touching him means death.

 

But watching? 

 

Oh, he is a sight. 

 

Nobody knows his real name, nobody cares to know it, like they don’t know the names of the any of the other Abyssinians, not even the first name of the Captain himself. Everyone wears their fake names and fake faces with the ease their virtual, neon coloured world gives them. In the Abyss, time doesn’t exist. In the Abyss, innocence is a lie, a facadé put on by the Abyssinians, the pets and the customers alike. 

 

Nobody knows or cares to know why the Captain created the Abyss. They only care that he did. They pay life and limb to get in and then never want to leave. The bartenders are all hybrids of some kinds, all with fashionable lacy collars, all of indescribable genders. They all have sharp teeth that they love to flash when they mix all the colourful drinks. 

 

The small kitchen the Abyss has is stashed in the back, hidden away from prying eyes, employing a particularly cheerful human: none of the customers ever see him, but he is a favourite among the pets as he loves to deliver snacks. 

 

Everywhere there are pets. They wear tags on their collars, some of them colour coded according to various preferences, all wearing next to nothing. Some are having sex with their owners of the evening or the week, some are kissing each other, some are merely lounging on divans and couches, talking. The Alteans and their facial markings are particularly glowing, proud as they usually are. The Galrans sneak among the crowd, some of them lithe like Red, some of them monstrously huge and stoic, more bodyguards than sex toys. 

 

The Abyss is exclusive, the Abyss is in the middle of a fearsome asteroid belt, the asteroid belt hovering over the gas giant Atlas 0-919. The Captain might not fly on his Starlight anymore but he is a businessman, through and through. He looks human, used to  be human, but one look at the fierce fire in his eyes and his prosthetic arm says enough. 

 

The Captain has made himself into a legend. 

 

A legend with the fiercest, most beautiful pet in all the known galaxies. They’re the envy of all and they know it, they relish in it. That’s why the Captain fucks his Red on their favoured silky red couch, the neon lights of the club dancing on Red’s lavender skin. That’s why the Captain often invites business friends to his VIP lounge, does his business with a little smirk while his prosthetic arm moves on its own, fingering or fisting his mewling kitten. 

 

The Captain merely seems to find it amusing when Red’s fearsome claws extend and rip into the couch. 

 

The Captain delights in the desperate hunger on his business colleagues’ faces. He loves that he owns Red. He loves that this man is his. 

 

Red purrs as he sucks the Captain’s cock, whenever he wants, kneads the Captain’s thick thighs. The Captain drinks his smoking green drink or smokes his space dust joints and strokes his fingers through Red’s gorgeous long black hair. 

 

Nobody ever says it, but they all know it: Red belongs to the Captain, but the Captain belongs to Red too. 

 

**

 

Red loves to get his ears rubbed. They’re large and incredibly soft, the little tufts of black fur at the tips tend to tickle Captain’s hand when he strokes them. Like now, as they sit in their favoured couch and watch over the noise of the club, the full dancefloor, the couples having sex on the self-cleaning couches, the flashy bartenders easily keeping up with their orders. Red is stretched over his man’s lap, nuzzled against his neck, purring furiously. 

 

Shiro’s prosthetic arm is wrapped around his waist, his free hand busy with rubbing Red’s ears. “You are being too cute,” Shiro murmurs. He’s only Shiro to Red. As Red is only Keith to Shiro. Red is wearing a thick collar of blood red leather, a ring shaped like a heart attached to it. Red is wearing absolutely nothing else. Red wraps his arms tighter around Shiro’s neck and nibbles his neck playfully. His tail wraps around Shiro’s wrist. 

 

“I feel like cuddling,” Red whispers back. His lips are painted the same blood red as his collar today, a slice of deep purple on the corners of his eyes. His cheekbones glitter. “With your fingers in my ass.” Red reveals his fangs. 

 

Shiro squeezes him tighter. “Is that what my naughty kitty is thinking? My fingers?” 

 

With dexterity so natural for Galrans, Red quickly changes positions and straddles his master. Red’s tail nudges Shiro’s hand to his mouth. “I’m always thinking of your hands, Daddy,” Red purrs. He’s loose and pleasantly relaxed after the ear massage, his tail tickling Shiro’s chin. It slithers to the side of the couch to snag their favoured bottle of lube. 

 

Shiro nibbles Red’s chin and grabs the lube, slicks up his fingers. They kiss, their tongues slowly sliding against each other. Shiro grins when Red’s fang scrapes his lip. 

“Baby, you should have just said so if you wanted my fingers. I’ll always give it to you, my favourite slut.” 

 

Red lets out an inquisitive little _mreow._ To anyone watching - and there always is someone - they look like they usually do: hungry for each other, without anything but lust between them. They kiss again, with teeth and Shiro slips his fingers inside his baby, his pet, his secret husband and kisses down Red’s lips to his jaw to his throat. 

 

Red mewls, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. His long black eyelashes, made longer and thicker by make-up, tickle his cheeks. He is beyond beautiful and he is all Shiro’s. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives Shiro a footjob. They still have this secret.

The secret of the Abyss is to never look deeper. To never think deeper of the mysterious, intriguing relationship of the Captain and his Red, only to look. The neon lights caress Red’s lavender skin and play on the bright light shining from the Captain’s interesting prosthetic. Is Red the most attractive of the pets in the club? No, maybe not. It’s the fact that he’s the only one untouchable that makes him the most curious. 

 

And Red knows it. Red plays with it. 

 

Shiro smiles at his tablet and taps, not even looking at his pet. The rumbling music makes his skin quiver. 

“What are you doing, baby?” The numbers on Shiro’s screen increase. The tablet beeps with a message. 

 

Red’s, no, Keith’s laughter is sultry and dark. Not at all the same sound it is when they’re behind closed doors. Today Keith is covered in the same sweet lavender as his skin: the shimmering fabric on him dancing like the stars in the space all around them. He had lined his eyes with darker lilac, painted his lips the same. 

 

Shiro still stares at his screen but now he smiles when long, warm fingers grab his jaw and force him to turn to look. 

 

Keith’s little fangs peek from between painted lips. His tail sways in the air slowly, curiously. 

“You’re not paying attention to me~” He purrs. “The rest of them are. One guy yelled at me to take off my thong because he wants to see my dick. I told him it’s not even hard.” Keith’s eyes are the most fascinating, the most beautiful parts of him. 

Shiro watches him, smiles when Keith’s thumb brushes his lip. “What does my kitten want?” 

 

Keith’s tail sways quicker. “I’m your pet, master,” he purrs. “I want what you want. And you want me on your cock.” He quirks his eyebrow. He’s a menace. The little clamps on his dark nipples hang, the little chain between them shimmers. Keith is a galaxy, gorgeous and dangerous. His claws are real and sharp and his love and devotion are all powerful and all-encompassing. 

He wields his desire like a weapon, only softened by being with Shiro, just Shiro. 

 

Shiro loves him. 

 

Shiro loves him so. 

 

But this is the club and in here, they can’t be soft. They hold their secret between them, as shimmering as Keith, as bright as Shiro. 

 

They kiss and it’s fire and desire and everything in between. The slow slide of Keith’s tongue against Shiro’s, the little huff Keith always lets out when Shiro isn’t doing it right. In this case: 

 

“What do you want, my kitten?” Shiro puts away the tablet and pushes his baby to the couch, on his back. 

 

Keith’s legs fall open easily, his toes sneaking to Shiro’s groin to toy with his zipper. Shiro opens his thighs for him, strokes Keith’s slender ankle. 

“Careful of your claws, kitty,” Shiro huffs. His zipper makes no sound as Keith pulls it open with his toes. 

“Never,” Keith chuckles. He presses the entire bottom of his foot to Shiro’s groin and rubs, the hardened pads of his foot giving an interesting friction. 

 

Shiro huffs. “You couldn’t wait until I was finished?” He takes out his cock, pulls that ridiculous length out, two heavy balls brushing the soft fabric of his trousers. “Always so needy, you slutty little kitten.” 

 

Keith’s cheeks flush. He bites his lip. He wraps his toes around Shiro’s cock and rubs, massages it between his feet. Now that he moves, Shiro can spot the shimmer of the diamond between hsi asscheeks. Good boy. Keeping it in like ordered. The diamond plug isn’t one of their favourites, it’s a small, silky smooth one that is never enough for a greedy bitch like Keith. 

 

Shiro begins to stroke Keith’s ankle in turn. The heavy prosthetic is laid on Keith’s chest, the thick fingers tickling Keith’s throat, collared prettily in lilac lace and shimmering rubies. 

 

“Master,” Keith mewls and continues to stroke Shiro's’ rapidly swelling cock. 

 

“For such a slut, you can be quite sweet,” Shiro hums. “I’m going to finish work while my hand keeps you busy.” 

 

Keith pouts instantly. “But - “ he chokes, Shiro’s fingers rough around his throat. Keith’s large fluffy ears twitch but his distress only lasts a second or two. 

 

“Naughty kitten,” Shiro hums and pulls away, back to his tablet. He leaves his prosthetic where it is, keeping Keith down. Keith’s cock as pretty and slender as the rest of him and it’s leaking a dirty wet patch on his shimmering translucent skirt. Keith flashes his fangs, now extended into their fearsome length. He licks them, doesn’t mind if he scrapes his tongue. His ears have turned towards Shiro. 

 

Shiro glances around them but as usual, their lounge is empty save for the bodyguard standing still  and silent as a statue. 

 

The kiss laid on Keith’s ankle bone makes his nose wrinkle. Shiro winks and turns back to his work. He thinks and his prosthetic does it: slips between Keith’s cheeks to tug out the plug. Those fingers replace it, massaging and kneading. Keith gets loud like this, plays it up for the crowd and for Shiro. Keith tugs on his nipple clamps and whines. His bare feet press against Shiro’s thigh, his toes curl. 

 

Shiro smiles at his statistics and the messages from his workers, tempted to stroke his cock to the phantom sensation his prosthetic is giving him. A call interrupts his thoughts and he answers. 

 

Since it’s just Hunk, Shiro’s main chef, Shiro lets himself relax and fingers Keith harder. 

 

Hunk looks flushed on the tablet screen, clearly in the middle of cooking. Hunk rubs his jaw.

“Hey boss!”

 

Shiro nods. “What’s up, Hunk?” 

 

“I didn’t get your reply to - “ Hunk frowns when Keith lets out a particularly loud mewl. Then Hunk grimaces. “You’re in the middle of something, I get it.” 

 

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitches. He twists the fingers of his prosthetic. Keith jolts, kicks Shiro in the thigh. Keith is panting, reaching between his thighs to stroke his cock.

“My kitten is in the middle of something. Not me. What didn’t I reply to?” 

 

Hunk clears his throat loudly three times. If there was someone Shiro and Keith might reveal their secret to, it’s Hunk: he’s been there since the first day, has shown himself to be incredibly reliant. Despite being human, an Earthian human, he has no prejudices towards other alien races. He seems to like that Balmeran bartender girl fine enough. 

 

Yet still both Shiro and Keith refrain. 

 

Hunk also has a sense of humour and he’s so adorably shy about working at a sex club. He clears his throat. “Your birthday party, sir.” 

 

Shiro huffs. “Literally no one calls me sir - “ He rolls his eyes. Keith kicks him again, twitching through a mewling orgasm. “Shush, there, there, kitty, ride it out,” Shiro murmurs, still not looking at his baby. 

 

Hunk clears his throat again.

 

“Fine. Let’s have a party. But!” Shiro sighs. “Don’t overwhelm yourself, buddy, okay? You already work too many hours, no matter how often I tell you to fuck off home.” Shiro slips his soiled prosthetic away from his baby, or tries  - greedy kitty hands grab it and bring the soiled fingers to greedy lips. Shiro lands a dark, amused gaze at his baby.

 

Keith is feverish and red, his lipstick doesn't smudge at all, his lips obscenely stretched around the thick metal digits. 

 

“I don’t overwhelm myself, Captain,” Hunk says. He salutes. “I’ll send you the list of the menu later.” He clears his throat again. “Bye, Red.” 

 

Keith chuckles. His voice is rough. He pushes his foot against Shiro’s face. “Byeee, chef man.” 

 

Shiro flushes and rolls his eyes. “Bye, Hunk.”  He puts away his tablet again and gets on top of Keith, slams their mouths together roughly. “You are a fucking brat, my little slut,” Shiro growls and grabs Keith’s hair roughly. “You know not to make noise when I’m talking.” 

 

Keith squirms, wraps his long legs around Shiro’s waist. “I’m not sorry, Captain. Got your dick hard, didn’t it?” Shiro sucks on his tongue, pulls his hair to get to his neck and bites down, hard. Keith mewls. “Please - “ 

 

Shiro sneaks his hand between them, to his own cock and strokes it. He shoves his knees against his baby to keep those thighs spread further - 

And shoves his cock in. 

 

Keith shouts, his voice drowning in the noise of the club. His back arches, his tail brushes silky soft against Shiro’s face. 

 

“What a horny kitten I have,” Shiro murmurs. He kisses Keith once more, drags his lower lip between his teeth. Shiro pulls out and manhandles Keith to all fours - shoves back in. “This is better, isn’t it? This way I can - “ Shiro grabs the base of Keith’s tail and instantly Keith shivers. 

 

“Capt- Captain, nnh.” Keith pants.

 

Shiro rubs the sensitive tail base between two strong fingers as he fucks into his baby. “Good kitty, stay quiet and pliant for your master.”


End file.
